Unusual Roomate
by Mecholisskat
Summary: Ciel goes to college to find that his roomate is verry interested in him. Yaoi, sebaciel. Rated M. Smexyness. Please read and review! Update: Gomenasai, I have put this fic on "hiatus forever"
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked towards the room I would be staying in for the rest of my college life.

I could feel the moist sweat on my forehead as I clenched the keys to the room tighter.

Thoughts about who my roommate was raced through my mind. What is he's smart aleck? What if he's creepy? What if he's weird? What is he's pervy!

I stopped and opened the door to have all of my questions answered from something as simple as the position he was lying down with.

A man, about 19 years old, lay there on the couch with is shirt _open, _in a very suggestive way. His lips were parted ever so slightly…making him even more handsome than what he already was. The worst part about this was the fact that it turned me on. Me, a _guy_.

The man sat up and smirked at my positive reaction.

_Shit. He is definitely all of the above. What a creepy guy…I wonder if I can get my room changed? But…maybe I can stay…for a little while. Maybe he's not that bad..?_

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Sebastian Michaelis," the man stated as he ran his fingers through his impossibly spiky black hair.

"Ah…hi."

"So, if you want you can put your stuff there."

The fact that I was being all weird from something small made everything awkward. I dropped my bags and sat down on the couch that Sebastian had once been lying on.

Sebastian quietly sat down next to me…surprisingly close.

"So, Ciel, did you want to split up the room? I'm getting the impression that you don't like me."

"No, you're fine…"

"Okay, cool. Do you have any questions about the college here? Just so you know, you might want to stay away from this guy called Grell. He's…what do you call it? Creepy…in a really…scary way."

I laughed lightly at that only to see that Sebastian was dead serious.

_Can I go back now? Maybe that other college I applied for…maybe I can go there…_

"So, Ciel, do you want me to take you around the college? I will give you a tour, if you would like."

"Okay."

Sebastian immediately got up and dragged me out the door.

_He's getting waaay to close…honestly. What's WRONG with him. Perhaps it is some sort of MENTAL ISSUE._

We walked side by side. My hands were in my pockets, away from Sebastian, while Sebastian walked in a laid back manner- his hands behind his head as he smiled at passing by girls nonchalantly.

For some reason…it annoyed me. That he could be so...sexual. I walk in my room for the first time to find him lying down as if he's just - , and then he starts to flirt with other girls when he should be showing me around…

I rolled my eyes as I turned around to find the idiot making out with some random girl.

I walked back to the room of torture I was to be staying in and lied down on the bed.

Slowly, I closed my eyes to escape…and eventually, I fell asleep.

**Sebastian's POV:**

_I never expected my roommate to be so attractive…_

_Lying on the bed like that…honestly. What am I going to do with him..? Oh, yeah, i'm gonna fuck him. I'm sure that's what every roommate does as a welcoming gift…am I wrong?_

I sat down next to the beautiful figure and softly stroked his hair.

"Ciel…" I whispered.

"What are you DOING!"

"There was a dead possum in your hair."

"Really? Thanks you _so _much for fixing that."

"You're welcome. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed something so obvious."

"Yes, I am also quite surprised. I did not know my roommate was a gay player."

"You didn't like it?"

"NO."

"Then why are you hard?"

"N-no…I'm not…"

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed the poor creature.

_How embarrassing…_

**Ciel's POV**

My face felt hot as I pulled back from the demon. I looked away, and did my best to avoid eye contact with him.

_How is it possible..? No one ever…no one…why? _

I looked back up at the attractive black-haired man. I parted my lips to indicate that I wanted more.

Sebastian smiled at the fact that he had me and satisfied my needs by slipping his tongue into my mouth.

A small noise of greed and satisfaction escaped from my mouth.

I was pushed back down onto the bed, when the door slowly creaked open…

**A/N: This is my first yaoi. Honestly…that was probably the sexiest thing I have ever tried to write. So…there's a cliffhanger. I'll update if you review! Review, please! If you want a sex scene, then review! THE POWER OF PERSUASION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciel's POV:**

I looked up to find the same girl Sebastian had been making out with entering our room.

"Alois? What are you doing here?" Sebastian said as he got up.

"Y-you told me to come here…" Alois stated simply. "Ahaha…I didn't know you were _gay, _Sebastian. What exactly were you doing to the new student?"

"We had a tackle fight," I said quietly.

The girl called Alois blushed as gazed upon me.

**Alois's POV**

_What am I doing? I'm in a room with two hot guys…and Ciel Phantomhive? He's…_

I stared at Ciel in awe. He wore black jeans with an _Avenged Sevenfold _shirt. He had bluish- gray hair that suited him perfectly. He was blushing slightly, probably from the fact Sebastian was right over him.

I tilted my head slightly to the side and immediately ran out the door.

**Sebastian's POV**

_Shit…Alois is going to tell everyone…_

"Ciel, are you okay?"

"Tch. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Did you think I was going to die from your sexiness or something stupid like that?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I predicted would happen. You would die from over exposure to sexiness."

Ciel rolled his eyes as he pushed me away.

"Hey, Sebastian. Do you wanna go somewhere to get dinner, maybe?"

"Sure. Is it okay if we take Alois with us? We have to do something to stop her from spreading rumors. That may work…"

"Sure…"

_Why do I have to be so cruel? He probably doesn't want Alois with us, but she's going to tell everyone that we're dating, or worse._

…..

Me and Ciel sat across the two biggest sluts out of the whole university.

Alois sat down next to her best friend, Claude.

Alois wore short shorts with a white aeropostale shirt and a purple jacket. Her friend Claude, wore a blue Abercrombie shirt with similar short shorts, along with glasses. They both wore their hair down.

It was pretty boring, until a mischievous idea popped up in my head.

**Ciel's POV**

I felt perfectly fine sitting down next to three unusual creatures…that was, until Sebastian moved his hand to my crotch.

He slowly rubbed it to the point where I had to keep myself from moaning in approval by stabbing myself with a fork.

I chewed on the fork and eventually drew blood from my mouth as Sebastian continued to give out such pleasures.

"Sebastian…I am feeling ill. Can we leave?"

"Let's just stay a little while longer."

I dug my nails into Sebastian's arm to keep him from touching me.

His hands moved up from my dick to my leg. He slipped his hand under it and rubbed there.

Eventually, his hands moved back up, and then down my boxers.

I nearly choked on my fork as Sebastian's fingers grazed my now hard crotch.

The waiter walked by and eyed us curiously as Sebastian continued to molest me.

Once again, I dug my nails into Sebastian's arm, but nothing seemed to work.

"Ciel, why is your face red?" Claude asked innocently.

"I am feeling ill. I must apologize for me being so rude, but can we leave?"

The two girls sitting across from me and my demonic roommate blushed at my formal request to leave.

"Y-yeah, you can leave. Get better, Ciel!"

I smiled as I escaped the horrendous restaurant.

…..

Me and Sebastian sat down in the car with an awkward silence.

Occasionally, I would turn my head to catch a glimpse of the beautiful figure.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red.

"Sebastian! What was tha-"

A deafening high pitched noise came from somewhere outside.

"SEBBY!"

My eyes widened in horror as a red flame-like outline flew past our window.

"Sebas-chaaan!"

"Ciel! Did I tell you the three steps on escaping Grell!" Sebastian screamed.

"No!"

I ducked under the seat, and squeezed my eyes shut as the glass in the back of the car shattered.

The figure slowly inched forward.

"You…what are you doing with my Sebas-chan? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM! I WILL KILL YOU! RAAHHH!" he screamed.

Sebastian punched the creep in the face and pushed him out of the car.

He pressed his foot to the pedal and drove the car as far as possible away from Grell.

He exceeded the speed limit of 30 miles per hour, going up to almost 80mph.

Once we arrived at the college, we both ran into our room and locked the door.

"S-sebastian…what _was _that hideous creature?" I asked.

"Grell Sutcliffe. Avoid him as much as possible. Avoid eye contact. Don't go near him, don't touch him. Don't die of my sexiness in front of him, either."

"Okay…"

I glanced at Sebastian, trying my best to indicate that I wanted him.

Sebastian smiled at me with pity and quickly pecked my cheek.

I glared at him with disappointment and then decided to sit in his lap.

I straddled his hips and pulled at his tie.

"Ciel…"

I looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, internally begging him to provide me with entertainment.

Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips against mine softly. His tongue felt the inside of my mouth, as a small noise escaped my mouth.

I tugged at Sebastian's belt and fiddled with the buttons.

"Not today, Ciel."

Sebastian smiled as he tugged at my cheeks then got up.

I glared at him angrily and slowly laid back down to sulk at my demonic roommate's rejection.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappyish chapter…please review!**

**I appreciate reviews, and each review inspires me to update faster.**

**I will now display a random ad for your entertainment:**

_**Is there a crazy homosexual following you? Does he wear red and is he starting to creep you out?**_

_**Buy YOUR DVD or book on **__**The Three Steps on Escaping Grell **__**today!**_

_**It cost only $37.37! Call today at 370-3737!**_

**Okay, please review! If you can figure out why I keep using 37 and what it means, I will add in a small OC that could represent you somehow! Just add in your answer in a review (I accept anonymous reviews), and a small description on what you would want your OC to be like. Btw, sorry for not adding in the lemon scene! I was told by a few reviewers that that would be rushing it, so I may add that into a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel woke up to find Sebastian lying on top of him…his arms held on to Ciel's compact body, and his head rested on Ciel's chest.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed. "What the hell are you doing!"

Sebastian flashed Ciel a flirty smile and gave him a sexy look.

"Obviously I'm trying to follow through with last night's request."

Ciel's face burned red with embarrassment as he remembered how intoxicated he was with love.

"N-no…don't."

Sebastian pouted as he moved closer to Ciel.

"Come on, you know you want to."

"You sound like Grell."

"Shit, you're right."

Sebastian ignored Ciel's threats as he moved his hands onto Ciel's body.

"Sebastian, please!" Ciel screamed as his face burned red.

"Ha…why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

Sebastian's hands moved up and down Ciel's stomach, causing Ciel to breathe unsteadily.

Ciel sat up and stared at Sebastian. He flashed a menacing smiled and leaned down.

"Don't do it or else~"

Sebastian licked Ciel's neck, and Ciel reacted just as quickly. Immediately, Sebastian was strapped to the bed.

"Oh, Ciel? What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Revenge on you for being such a dick. I probably can't even count up to the number of girls you've fucked." Ciel paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "But now…"

Ciel stopped as his face burned red with embarrassment.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I'm not going to answer that question."

Ciel climbed on top of Sebastian and his fingers lightly traced the crevices in Sebastian's light skin.

"I hate you, Sebastian."

The devilish smile faded. "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel looked down, and a dark shadow covered his eyes.

"Liar. You can't love me. That would ruin your reputation with all of those girls…"

"I love you."

"We barely know each other."

"I love you."

"Sebastian…"

"I love you."

"Sebastian, stop! I know you don't! It's impossible…"

"I love-" Sebastian was interrupted as Ciel softly pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He slipped his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and the two of them clung together as if that moment were their last.

For the first time, Sebastian blushed. Never before had, he, a total badass guy, ever blushed before.

Ciel lifted his head up sleepily. "Sebastian, I'm going to go to sleep now. Okay.."

Sebastian smiled and nodded, still surprised from his sudden confession to Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes as he rested on the other bed, and it was then, when Sebastian realized he was still tied up. Ciel went to sleep with a smirk on his face.

"Ciel…you forgot…fuck you!"

…..

Sebastian woke up later to find Ciel gone.

"What the fuck?"

Sebastian still had no way to escape.

_Where is Ciel..?_

Ciel attempted to scream, but nothing escaped from his mouth. Duct tape kept him from screaming, and there was a blindfold covering his eyes.

He was strapped down to a chair and he couldn't move.

_Poor Sebastian…I should've untied him._

"Ah, Ciel. Finally, I have you to myself."

_Where have I heard this voice before?_

The unidentified person moved its hand around Ciel's body, gracefully exploring him.

_Sebastian, I need you. Sebastian, I only want __you__ to touch me. Sebastian, get this piece of shit away from me!_

Sebastian pulled at the ropes, in an attempt to escape, yet nothing happened. Sebastian paused as he realized his wrists could easily slip out.

"_Why didn't I think of that before!" _Sebastian thought as he angrily stormed out of the room.

"_No one will ever mess with my…" _Sebastian paused to think of a name for his lover. _"Uke."_

Sebastian looked around and thought of different places he could find Ciel.

"_It's not Grell. Grell would only want me…then maybe…" _Sebastian turned around and headed toward the girls' dorms. _"Those little fucks."_

Sebastian slammed open the door to Alois and Claude's room.

In the corner, there lay Ciel, breathing slowly.

"Ciel!"

"Sebas-chaaaaan!"

Sebastian smiled, until he realized it wasn't Ciel who was calling his name.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…._

Sebastian was slammed to the ground as the creepy ass bisexual got on top of him.

"Get off!"

Sebastian kneed the red haired…creature in the stomach and got up to get Ciel.

"Ciel..!"

Sebastian stopped as his eyes widened in surprise.

There sat Alois, in Ciel's lap. She sat there, and she touched him. She touched _Sebastian's_ uke.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! And the short chapter. I read through my last chapter, and I think I was hyper when I wrote that author's note…O_O**

**Well please review! I apologize for the crappyish chapter. I was in a rush to update because I had been busy for so long. Well, thanks for all the love you guys are giving to this fanfic! I didn't think it would be that successful, so I must say, I am thoroughly satisfied:) Please review, and feel free to PM me. I'm bored, and I would like to talk to other yaoi fans…**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian growled at the blonde bitch. Immediately he reverted back to his calm, sexy self.

"You…I can't hurt you," Sebastian smiled as dark thoughts entered his mind. "Instead, I can ruin your life. I can ruin Claude."

Alois' face paled as she realized what exactly Sebastian could do to the one person she cared about most. She pushed aside the matter and continued to touch Ciel.

Sebastian struggled to escape Grell's death hold. Sebastian smiled evilly as he twisted Grell's nose.

"Kyah~! Sebas-chan! You touched me so sexually~" Grell screamed.

"You liked that? Then I must give you more," Sebastian stated.

Grell's head snapped back from the impact of the blow to his severely injured nose.

Sebastian got up and pushed Alois off of Ciel. He gently removed the blindfold and the ropes. He threw Ciel over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Alois and her pathetic attempt to ruin the gay relationship between Sebastian and his uke.

"Wait," Alois whispered.

"What?" Sebastian responded with a glare.

Alois flashed her screen at Sebastian. She pressed the button in the middle, and it was just then when Sebastian realized what she was doing. His eyes widened with a mixture of hate, fear, surprise, and doubt.

"I will get back at you for that..."

Ciel struggled on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian…what happened?" Ciel stated as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Why, are you crying?" Sebastian whispered in an ever so gentle voice.

Ciel was not used to Sebastian being so….sweet to him. He didn't even know why he was crying. He just knew that he had an extreme pain coming from his vital regions. Ciel felt broken and depressed.

"_I'm strong enough to tie a demon to a bed, but I'm not strong enough to protect myself from a tiny midget that wears too much make-up…"_

"I'm sorry, Sebastian…for being so weak. But what did Alois do?"

"She…never mind. I'm sorry. I ruined your entire college life."

Ciel pursed his lips and let out his depressed self as Sebastian kicked open the door. Sebastian set Ciel down onto the bed.

"Sebastian, what did she do?" Ciel asked again.

"You'll see," Sebastian stated as he removed his shirt. Ciel paid no attention to his roommate's exposed chest. He didn't give a shit anymore. All Ciel wanted to do was go home. He was sick of having such of odd feelings toward another guy. Ciel closed his eyes and opened them again to find Sebastian stripped down to his boxers. He slowly moved those down causing Ciel to have a slight panic attack. But Ciel was far too depressed to protest. The sudden mood swing amused Sebastian. The black boxers dropped to the floor revealing the hard length of Sebastian's manhood. Ciel's face flushed pink as he realized what Sebastian was going to do with that. Ciel ducked under the covers, trying to hide himself from what could not be unseen. His face grew even redder as he felt Sebastian lean forward onto Ciel, making the blankets the only thing that was separating them. A small breath escaped Ciel's drooling mouth, causing Sebastian to grow even harder. Suddenly, the sheets flew up and Sebastian had Ciel pinned to the bed. Sebastian rubbed his hands up and down Ciel's stomach, forcing small noises of pleasure out of the "uke". Sebastian moved his hands up further, removing the shirt.

"S-sebastian…" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian then moved down to the pants. He undid the leather buckle, and then slid down the pants, along with the boxers; which revealed Ciel's _also _hard dick. Sebastian smiled at the sight, which gave him even more naughty ideas. The demonic roommate moved his head down, slowly swirling his tongue around the head of Ciel's member.

"A-ah! Ngh…" Ciel blushed intensely at what Sebastian was doing. It was his first time doing such things…of course he would continuously blush.

Sebastian smiled as he removed his mouth from the now, rock-hard member. Ciel whined in disapproval, but then he slowly understood what would come next. Sebastian held up his three fingers. At first, Ciel was confused on what to do, but then he slipped the three fingers into his mouth. He covered the three fingers with as much saliva as possible, and closed his eyes. Sebastian smiled at how cute Ciel was, then he moved forward and placed soft kissed onto Ciel's neck. He removed his three fingers from Ciel's mouth and then moved down.

His tongue once again swirled around the head of Ciel's member. He then inserted the first digit into Ciel's entrance. Ciel gasped at the unfamiliarity of something…in him. His face paled as he realized what was in store. Sebastian then took in half of Ciel's length, forcing more moans out of his uke. Sebastian then put in his second digit, carefully scissoring and widening the entrance. At the same time, he was bobbing his head back and forth with Ciel's member. Ciel then gasped as he shoved the entire length of his member into Sebastian's full mouth. Sebastian then shoved in the third digit, causing Ciel to let out a loud sexy moan. Sebastian continued moving his head back and forth, until he thought Ciel was ready for the best part. Sebastian pulled out his three fingers, leaving Ciel empty. He removed his mouth from Ciel's member, and smiled as he flipped Ciel onto his stomach. He then pushed his own member into Ciel.

"Ahhh!"

Sebastian laughed lightly as Ciel moaned his out his name. He then moved his member in and out, applying more force each time. Ciel arched his back from pleasure. Sebastian frowned. After doing almost _nothing_ he was already almost to his climax. Sebastian bucked Ciel's hips, moving them to an angle where he would have better access. Finally, he hit the perfect soft spot.

"There!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian moved in and out, pushing his force onto Ciel's sexy spot over and over again.

"S-seb…ahhh..ss…tian…I think I'm gonna…"

Ciel spilled onto the sheets. But Sebastian wasn't done yet. He shoved his dick into Ciel one last time, finally letting out the fluids into Ciel.

The two of them both panted after all of the work. Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's once more and then he finally got up.

"We should go clean up." Sebastian stated out of breath. Ciel nodded, and propped his elbows up, but then found that he couldn't move his legs…

Sebastian sighed as he lifted up Ciel, bridal style, and then carried him to the shower. He gently rinsed off the excess semen, and lightly shampooed Ciel's hair. Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's stomach as Sebastian did all the work. He had drifted off to sleep by the time Sebastian was done. Sebastian once again smiled at Ciel's extremely cute sleeping face, and then planted yet another kiss onto his lips. He dried the two of the off then went back to the bed to go to sleep.

**A/N: Yes, fanfiction is a world where you can wake up, save your uke, and then go back to sleep again…lol. I know, there are a lot of problems with this fanfiction. Like the fact that it takes place in a college, but they don't even have any classes. Well, I promise that it will get better. They should be taking their classes by the next chapter. Also, this is my first time writing a sex scene…so if it's crappy, I'm sorry. Please review~ **

**Thanks! X3**


End file.
